Song
by sunakonakahara16
Summary: Sasuke, an alternative singer with his band Hebi meets Naruto, a country/pop singer at an award show. Naruto shows Sasuke a world of music, friends, and love he has never seen. Hopefully their differences, won’t be too much of a problem.
1. Awards

I do not not own Naruto.

Sasuke hates award shows.

When Sasuke and his band agreed to come to the MOA Awards (Music of America Awards) he thought that they would be having a whole row to themselves. So imagine his surprise when a few of his crew had to sit in seats a few rows back because they needed seats for some blonde country singer and his crew.

Sasuke and his band were an alternative band so shouldn't they have tried to separate them by genres or by people they may know. But Sasuke wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. He was high out his mind and he was just ready for this thing to end. His brother was having a huge after party. As much as Itachi got on his nerves, his aniki could throw some lit ass parties.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone nudge him. He turned to look straight into baby blue eyes.

"Wassup. I'm Naruto."

Sasuke deadpanned.

"I know who you are, it said so on that placeholder with you face on it."

"Oh right," the blonde man said as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I really like your band though, I have some of you guys' songs on my Apple Music," Naruto continues with a huge grin on his face, "and you're an amazing singer."

Sasuke blushed at that. He had heard vaguely of Naruto. And had heard some of his more crossover songs on mainstream radio. He couldn't say he didn't like it. He wasn't going to admit he did though.

"Thanks," he murmurs as he looks away to the stage. '5 minutes until showtime' bolder across the visuals screen.

He soon turns to his band mates and starts up a conversation with them, not really wanting to talk much to a stranger and started asking them who was all performing tonight. He didn't know if he could sit through Haku singing the same one hit wonder he's been singing since 2013.

Sooner than later the awards had started and now with less than 30 minutes left to the show Sasuke's band Hebi had racked up 4 awards. He had already seen the 5 performances one of his band mates Suigetsu had told him about so that's why it came as a surprise when Tsunade, his record label's CEO and also the host of the show tonight introduced one last surprise guest.

He was even more surprised when Naruto Uzumaki (who had racked up 4 awards also), got up out of his seat and strolled up to the stage. A large man with long white hair handed him a guitar and Naruto walked out to center stage.

"I just want to thank all my fans out there, all my friends, all my family for supporting me. I got somethin' a little special for y'all tonight. It's something new and y'all are the first ones to hear it."

It didn't sound like any of the hits Sasuke had heard on the radio. It was soft but strong, and the lyrics were beautiful. He wondered if he had wrote them all by himself. Sasuke has been musically trained since he was 4 years old and so when he thinks that Naruto plays the guitar perfectly, he means it.

Naruto closes out the show with 2 more songs bringing other artists out.

After the show ends the crowds are wild and Sasuke knows it's going to be an extra 15 minutes before he can actually get out the building and into a car headed straight to the after party.

Some kind of way Naruto manages to make his way back towards the arena floor to his seat with his friends and crew.

Sasuke doesn't know what possesses him to do so, but he taps Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto turns around and has to look slightly down to see the raven haired singer from earlier.

"You did a good job tonight. I liked your new songs. Did you write them all by yourself?"

"I sure did beauty. Why so? Want me to write a song for you?"

Sasuke was about to answer but the blonde kept going.

"I don't know why I should though, you were so rude to me the whole night. You didn't even talk to me. Not even a little." The blonde pouted.

Sasuke raised a thin black eyebrow. Once again about to answer before the blonde kept babbling.

"Even after I told you how much I liked your music. You're mean Sasuke Uchiha and-"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth before he could say something else. He gritted his teeth.

"Shut up you idiot," he said amused and annoyed at the same time. Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"Do you always talk this much, dobe? If so I'm glad I didn't talk to you during the awards."

"Dobe, what in the heck does that mean?" Naruto sputtered.

By now it was finally time for Sasuke to leave.

"Idiot, maybe I'll see you around." Naruto couldn't help but to smile at the small smirk playing on the black haired beauty's lips.


	2. Party

Fate is funny. About 3 hours into his aniki's party, Sasuke who is standing on a couch waterfalling shots into people's mouth, spots a head of bright, blonde hair in the crowd that could be no one else's.

The blonde is currently talking to a pink haired girl who was with his group earlier. Her name is Sakura Haruno. And he knows that because she's one of the youngest, but also one of the best pr specialists in the music industry right now. Well and also because her friend Ino is Sasuke's stylist.

She's done a few pr projects for him and she seems to appreciate his dry humor and sarcasm. They've also gone out a few times together. So that's why when she spots him he waves her over.

She bounces over with Naruto in tow.

"Come on, open your mouths," he yells over the music. Sakura already accustomed to Sasuke's party antics already has her mouth open. Sasuke pours a healthy amount of Dusse down Sakura's throat and some slides down the side of her mouth.

"Fuck Sasuke," she says as she wipes her face.

"Oop, sorry Sakura I'm a little tipsy." He giggles and turns to Naruto. "Your turn blondie."

Naruto looks a little uncertain but nevertheless he tilts his head back and opens his mouth.

Sasuke pours a little bit more than he poured Sakura and to Sasuke's surprise he swallows it all. No cringey look after or anything. Naruto notices and laughs running his hands through is wavy blonde hair.

"Georgia boys got stomachs of steel baby," he yells over the music in dramatic southern accent patting his stomach hard.

"I see," Sasuke comments back with a raised eyebrow.

And before he can say anything else Itachi walks up with of course Deidara not too far behind. "I see you've met my brother Naruto, let's move outside."

Itachi herds them all through high hung and heavily draped chiffon curtains. They ended up on a large balcony looking right over the beach. They could still hear the loud music and yelling but at least they wouldn't have to yell to talk to each other. A few other celebrities straggled around outside in pairs and small groups sitting in the spread out balcony seating.

The group made their way to a sitting set with a fire pit in the middle. Naruto sat beside Sasuke and gave him a beaming grin. Sasuke rolls his eyes. 'Drunk dobe'

Itachi looks between them and smirks. The devil works hard but Itachi Uchiha works harder.


	3. Snapchat

I do not own Naruto.

"What did you guys think of the award show?" Itachi asked.

"It seems like those things get longer and longer every year," Sakura whines.

Sasuke snorts. "I know right."

"Yeah, it seemed even longer for me because SOMEONE wouldn't even talk to me to help pass the time," Naruto cut in.

Sasuke grabbed a water bottle off a passing waiter's tray and rolled his eyes.

"Oh you guys were next to each other, must be nice to have front row seats," Sakura scowled.

"Well honestly, I'd have been back there with you if it weren't for Itachi...thanks by the way."

Sasuke whipped his head to his brother. "I should've known you had something to do with the seating switching," said with narrowed eyes.

"Aww, don't say it like that beauty, it makes me think you dont like me," Naruto leaned into Sasuke with a pout and his hand over his heart.

Sasuke gave the blonde country singer a withering look but made no move to move away. Naruto taking notice, takes this moment to put his arm around Sasuke.

Deidara who had been taking a Snapchat video of himself flips the camera around and gets the two in the video. "God, any more flirting in this bitch and-"

"Language, Dei," Itachi cuts him off with a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke used to his brother and brother-in-law's disgusting pda just picks Naruto's arm off of him and drops it in his lap. And no Sasuke definitely did not notice how fucking tan and heavy and warm that shit was. Because...just no. It was obviously just the liquor and marijuana in his system.

"You better not post that shit Dei," the raven says.

"I'm not, I'm not..."

Nobody but Sakura sees Deidara's impish smile and for some reason she just knows she'll probably have a lot of work on her hands come tomorrow morning.


	4. Youtube

This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I was testing the waters length wise. From now on there will be longer chapters. Thanks for reading, although sadly I don't own Naruto :(

Bzzzz*

Bzzzz*

"Jesus fucking Christ, what?!" Sasuke exclaims while patting around in his Californian king bed for his phone.

Bzzzz*

Sasuke, who is still slightly crossfaded finally gets a hold of his phone, and picks up without even looking to see who called. This had better be good, because from the way the sky looks outside his huge bedroom balcony door, it can't be any later than 10 AM.

"Uh...er, Sasuke..."

"Sakura if you have something to say spit it out please, I love you but not more than I love my sleep."

"Sasuke, you need to go look on MusicGossipAndTea's new video on YouTube right now."

Sasuke sighs. It's probably just another video of him pouring shots in peoples mouth or smoking but he's perpetually up now so he might as well.

"Okay, stay on the phone."

Sasuke turns on his SmartTV and hits the YouTube button on his remote. He doesn't even have to search the video because there it is, number 2 on trending. A big fat fucking screenshot from Dei's Snapchat of him and Naruto looking like they're fucking boo'd up or something.

"Uh, hello? Sasuke?" Sakura could just imagine the new one Sasuke was going to rip Deidara. Yeah, Itachi better find a new man because blondie was going six feet under. She suddenly hears the video playing. All of it she's already heard and seen.

Sasuke giggles when it gets to the part about the ship name._Oh yeah he's __cracked_. But to her surprise all she hears is "So how are you going to fix this?"

"Uh so, Itachi maybe suggested that you guys say you're doing a song together. And that would explain why you've been spotted together and getting closer."

"We are not getting closer!" Sasuke snaps back. He's glad they aren't on FaceTime because then she would see the tips of his ears turn a light pink color.

"Righttttt, well are you down for that? You guys did kind of talk about him writing a song for you right?"

"Yeah, I guess." But Sasuke still smelled a rat. Or should he say a weasel.

"Alright, well go back to sleep. We'll handle it and we'll also get in touch with Naruto's people." She hangs up.

There was no way Sasuke could go back to sleep. Not while he was so blatantly wondering why he really wasn't that bothered by the gossip channel.

He takes the phone from his ear and decides to check his Instagram. Sasuke scoffs. Speaking of a blonde devil, Naruto has followed him on IG, he follows him back and scrolls down his feed. The pictures of him on red carpets are such a contrast to the ones he posted where Sasuke assumed to be the country singers hometown.

He sighs. Why was he even insta stalking this man? He backs out of Naruto's page and scrolls down his home feed. He snorted at one of his fan pages who had posted several pictures and videos of them at the awards show and after. And trust, for the next ten minutes he scrolled, he saw many more posts about 'NaruSasu'. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Jeez, why couldn't it be 'SasuNaru'.

Sasuke lays his phone down and literally rolls out his bed. Right onto the floor. "Fucking ouch."

He gets up and walks into his bathroom. If Sasuke loves any port of his condo, it was his bathroom from the black marble countertops and tiling to the large sunken bathtub.

He runs the water in the tub while he takes a quick rinse in his open shower. After finishing he immediately turns the bathtub water off and gets in for a nice soak. He needs those toxins from last night out.

After spending a while in the tub, he gets out and grabs his robe and phone from his bedroom. He opens his phone only to see a text from Naruto.

'Let's grab lunch beauty'

He snorts. This could be no one else.

'First off, how did you get my number you dobe. And second, where?'

Authors note: Itachi means weasel in Japanese for those who don't know.


	5. Ichiraku

Andddd the longer chapters commence. I don't own Naruto.

Naruto can't help but grin at the message he got back from Sasuke. He was still confused about what a dobe was but hell if he wasn't going to find out from that raven haired bastard.

He quickly types a message back: _Ichiraku, send me your location. I'll come scoop you in 30 _

Naruto locks his phone and with an even wider grin steps in his shower and tells Alexa to play Rodeo by Lil Nas X.

—————————

Sasuke reads Naruto's text and has a slight panic. 30 minutes? He hasn't even touched his shoulder length hair. It looks like a bird nest considering he just flopped in his bed last night after he got from the party.

Sasuke sends Naruto his location and goes to work on his hair. What? Blunt cuts take a lot of damn work, okay?

Once Sasuke finishes his hair he looks at his phone and sees he has about 10 minutes left to find an outfit and head downstairs because Naruto is on his way.

Sasuke hits his closet and pulls out some skinny jeans with rips on the knee that he rolls up at the bottom, a cute short sleeved black and white striped shirt and his beloved black and white puma creepers from Rihanna. She signed them for him and everything. He vaguely remembers telling his band that when he dies they better bury him in those shoes. Let's just say he was a Rihanna stan and he may or may not be active on Rihanna stan twitter.

Sasuke looks in the mirror and appreciates himself. What can he say? He's a Leo. He hears another buzz from his phone and looks down. Naruto is outside.

Sasuke grabs his wallet, puts some food and water in the bowl for his cat Indra (who comes running out of her room when she hears it), and makes sure all his lights are off before heading downstairs to meet Naruto.

He walked to the curb and good lord...there it was. An obnoxious car for an obnoxious blonde. Naruto had an orange G-Wagon, information that just so happened to come by when he was so not insta stalking him. Naruto rolls down the window and yells "Hop in, we gotta hurry before the crowd gets there!"

Sasuke who is starting to feel a little unsure about this outing gets in the car anyway. It smells just like Naruto. Like honey, citrus, and earth.

"Alright, hang on!" Sasuke barely registers what Naruto says before the car takes off like a bat out of hell. After a few minutes of Sasuke seeing that Naruto had this, he looks over at him. Naruto is wearing a plain white t shirt that's stretched over his muscles, some fitted black jeans, and short black boots. To top it all off he has on a single, small gold chain. It kind of matches his hair. _Wow the moron actually looks kind of h- _

"You like what ya see, huh?" Naruto interrupts his train of thought. The alternative singer looks over to see Naruto looking over at him. How did he not even noticed they had stopped at a light.

"Pfttt, don't flatter yourself idiot," Sasuke tries to reply smoothly.

Naruto doesn't catch the lowkey embarrassment and pouts.

"So mean Uchiha..." he says as he takes off at the green light.

"How long is it going to take us to get to the place?"

"We're actually almost there. Have you never been?"

"Nope," Sasuke replies.

Naruto's mouth drops. "Sasuke this is literally the place where gods cook." Sasuke looks at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see." The car comes to a stop and Sasuke gets out of the car and looks around while Naruto handed his keys to the valet.

"A noodle shop? Gods cook at a noodle shop?" Sasuke deadpans.

Naruto throws his head back and laughs. He grabs my hand. "Come on bastard."

Naruto and Sasuke can't ignore how warm the others hand feels and don't let go until they get inside the shop.

The hostess is immediately star struck. She looks to Naruto and then to me with a growing blush on her face. I think I even see her nose start to bleed a little.

"Uh, uh how m-many in your party today?"

"Just two," the oblivious blonde replied.

"R-right this way."

"So many celebrities live in this part of town, you would think they'd be used to it by now," Naruto whispers to me as we follow behind her.

Sasuke covers his mouth gives a light chuckle. "You're unbelievable," he says.

Even though Naruto is confused, he looks at the crinkle in Sasuke's eyes while he laughs and thinks to himself you're the unbelievable one. The hostess shows them to their table and sets two menus down on their table and let them know a waiter will be with them shortly.

Sasuke looks around the restaurant it has a boho and zen type of look. All the tables were low to the ground with fluffy pillows as seats. People were chattering lightly, some smoking hookah and others eating. Sasuke could hear some generic music playing and also water running in the artificial waterfall behind them.

Sasuke looked back front to see Naruto staring at him. Sasuke narrows his eyes, "what?"

He laughs. "Nothing, nothing...I just already know what I want."

"You come here that much, loser?"

He laughs again. "That and the ramen is indisputably the best thing on the menu."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly light up. He hasn't had any good ramen since he and Itachi visited their parent in Japan months ago. People here just don't tend to make it right.

Naruto notices the spark and asks, "You like ramen too?"

"Yeah it's just that I haven't had any good ramen since I last visited Japan."

"Oh what were you there for? A show?"

"No, my parents still live there. Me and Itachi went to visit them."

"Ohhh yeah, I believe I do remember Itachi telling me about that trip. Well I can tell ya, Teuchi's ramen is some of the best. Trust me."

And Sasuke knows that he didn't mean it like that but looking in his ocean blue eyes, he knew he could.

"And speaking of the devil, look who it is."

Sasuke looks up to see a older man squatting down to our table.

"Hey Naruto, I should've known it could only be you causing such a commotion in our restaurant."

"Eh?" Naruto brought his arm up to rub the back of his head confusedly.

Teuchi chuckles a little. "Never mind kid, the usual?"

"Yes! And one for my beauty here too," Naruto exclaims loudly.

Sasuke is pretty sure half the restaurant heard him and buries his face in his hand. He forgot all about the social media drama just that fast.

When Teuchi Walks off Naruto looks back to Sasuke and goes "I wonder what he meant? I didn't even do anything this time."

Sasuke raises his eyebrow at this time. Naruto looks at him sheepish. "Hehe, I have a habit of making a scene sometimes especially when sake is involved."

"Do you really not know what he means?"

Naruto gives him a waiting look.

Sasuke pulls out his phone and goes on YouTube. He pulls up the video and lays it on the table in front of Naruto.

By the end of the video Naruto is grimacing a little and rubbing the back of his head again. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well I know that you don't like to be on gossip channels and things like that."

Sasuke wonders how he knows that but doesn't say anything. "It's okay it really didn't bother me that much and besides it's just a silly rumor that we both know isn't true."

"I mean unless we don't want it to be," Naruto says half jokingly half seriously.

Sasuke flushes. _What is this idiot saying right now? _


	6. Marathon

I do not own Naruto. 2 updates in one day! Might update again later. (:

Naruto and Sasuke get their food a few minutes later. And Sasuke can't lie it is some of the best ramen that he has ever had but of course he won't tell that blond idiot that. Well he didn't plan on it at least.

"Hey Sasuke, it was good huh?" he says with that idiot grin on his face. "I can see it all over your face."

"It was okay," Sasuke says as he looks off to the side.

Naruto snorts at that. "You're so cute."

"I am not cute!" Sasuke exclaims. "I'm handsome," he says offhandedly.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto replies with a sly smile still on his face. The whiskers on his face making him look almost like a fox.

The waiter came and picked up their empty bowls and the empty bottle of sake still sitting on the table. Naruto went to pull out his wallet but the waiter stopped him. "Teuchi says for the new couple this meal is on him."

Sasuke flushes again. Okay time to get out of here. Naruto laughs at his reaction and pulls out a $100 bill and hands it to the waiter. He and Sasuke stand up and begin walking out of the restaurant. All eyes definitely on them.

"So where to next?" Naruto asks as he beats the valet to the passenger door and opens it for Sasuke. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Well I don't know about you but I have a season of Grey's Anatomy to catch up on before the new season starts tomorrow," Sasuke says when Naruto gets in on the drivers side.

"Oooo, I love Greys Anatomy, you mind if I join?" Naruto says with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Only if you promise not to be annoying," Sasuke replies after a few seconds of thinking.

"YES!"

Naruto pulls out of the parking lot and heads back to Sasuke's place. On the car ride home they just small talk about upcoming projects and tours.

When they pull up to Sasuke's condo building he tells him to pull into the parking garage. A security guard stops them and Sasuke hands Naruto his ID to give to the guard.

"Oh hey, Sasuke. Long time no see, you always ride in Uber's so I never get to see you anymore."

The security guard is Suigetsu's cousin Mangetsu. I've always liked him so when he needed a nice paying job, I got him on at the condo building.

"Yeah, I know, but you know I hate driving," Sasuke says.

Mangetsu laughs, "Yeah, I know. See ya! And remember he can only park on the 5th floor." I wave and Naruto takes off.

"How do you know him?"

"Well of course you know that Suigetsu is my band mate but he's also my childhood friend. That guy is his cousin."

Naruto nods as he finally parks. Sasuke uses his resident card to open the door to the inside of the building and leads Naruto to the elevator. They get to the top floor and step off. Naruto follows Sasuke all the way to the end of the hall and waits as Sasuke unlocks his door.

Before Naruto and Sasuke could even get a good step inside the door Indra, Sasuke's cat jumps onto Naruto. Naruto catches her in his arms. He laughs and begins to scratch behind her ear. "Some attack cat you are," Sasuke says as he rolls his eyes. He set his keys down on his kitchen counter and takes his shoes off.

"You can sit in the living room, I'm gonna change into something more comfortable and I'll be back."

Naruto nods and keeps rubbing the cat. When he heard a soft click of what he assumes to be Sasuke's bedroom door he takes a chance to glance around the condo.

It's an open space concept and nice. The large kitchen complete with a bar is decorated with black and stainless steel appliances is immediately to the right of the door. The sunken living room is to the immediate left and has a large flat screen tv hanging on an electronic fireplace. There's also this huge balcony to the right that Naruto guesses goes all the way to Sasuke's room. Naruto stands and walks to look at the walls that are filled with dark, abstract paintings and black and white photos of Sasuke.

He doesn't even hear Sasuke sneak up behind him. "You like what you see?"

He jumps a little and spooks Indra who hops out his arms. "Well I mean I can't help but to look since they're everywhere. And it doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous."

Sasuke gets a little flustered, turns around, and mumbles, "Whatever, come on." He doesn't see the grin Naruto has behind him.

They get settled on Sasuke's black sofa and Sasuke tells him he can take his shoes off if he wants to get comfy and lay down. Sasuke grabs some blankets from the back of the sofa, hands one to Naruto, gets on Netflix, and turns on Greys Anatomy. The marathon begins. After a few episodes Netflix does that stupid ARe YoU sTILl WatCHIng thing.

Sasuke takes this moment to stand up and stretch trying not to think too much about the fact that Naruto had been laying with his head on his lap while Sasuke lay on the long part of the sectional sofa. Sasuke could still feel the warmth for his body on his thigh.

"You hungry?" He asks Naruto. It had gotten slightly later and it was around 6 or 7. On cue Naruto's stomach rumbles. He laughs and blushes.

Sasuke laughs a little and shakes his head. "Let's see what I have." Sasuke pretends to think. "Hn...cereal," he deadpans.

"That'll work!"

Sasuke fixes two bowls of Froot Loops with Marshmallows and brings it to the living room. He presses play on Netflix and they start up the marathon again. They share surprised gasps and laughs all night and before they know it it's dark outside. At the last episode of the season, Naruto even sees a few tears in Sasuke's eyes. He snickers to himself and snaps a quick photo.

"Wow...Meredith, is really that bitch," Sasuke says in wonderment.

"She really is. She gets knocked down and comes back 5 times harder."

"I'm about to go outside and smoke one, you coming?"

Naruto nods. "Mmkay, hold on." Sasuke walks to his room and walks back out with a rolling tray.

"Here, roll two up and I'll be outside in a minute."

Naruto walks outside to balcony and the view is amazing. All the buildings are lit up with different colors and he can see people walking around outside laughing and enjoying themselves. He plays some music on his phone and begins to roll.

Sasuke comes outside with a bottle of wine and two glasses right when he finishes. Sasuke's pours some in both their glasses and takes a seat. Naruto hands him his joint and a lighter. He lights it and hands it back. Naruto lights his own and leans his head back as he blows the smoke.

They alternate between smoking and sipping their wine for a while in comfortable silence.

Of course, Naruto breaks the silence. "So how come you don't live in Japan with your parents?"

"I used to when I was younger. But, when I was 10, I wanted to... expand my musical talents...something I just couldn't do in Japan. So my parents let me move to the states with my music teacher Kakashi. And of course Itachi would never let me out of his sights so he came too." And he would never say it out loud but he was glad. Sasuke had always grown up kind of lonely.

"Kakashi?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, my grandad Jiraiya was his dad's friend, before you know..."

"Yeah...Kakashi had a really tough time with that. Suicide is no joke...I'm glad we were there with him..." he trailed off "you know he was who I wrote White Roses for."

"Really? Everyone always assumes that song is about a girl."

Sasuke snorts. "Yeah right, as if." He scoffs.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asks.

"Ahh, they're back in Georgia. Still taking care of the land out there." Sasuke can almost hear the same sadness he has when he talks about his own home.

"Land?" Sasuke asks with a cute tilt of his head.

Naruto laughs at this. "We own about 40 acres of land. We use some of it to grow crops. And the rest people pay to use to either grow their own, hunt, or fish."

"Hunt and fish?" Sasuke says with obvious distaste. "Sounds barbaric to me."

"Don't knock it til' ya tried it babe," Naruto replies with a grin in that cute country accent he has. I mean definitely not cute.

"Yeah, whatever and don't call me that." They fall back into a comfortable silence. And Naruto just can't help it. He turns to Sasuke who's bobbing his head to the Lizzo playing and looking at the people below them. His long black hair tied up in a messy bun on his hand, his dark almond shaped eyes, those thin eyebrows that would look horrible on anyone else and that cute button nose. Naruto just watches as the lights dance on his gorgeous pale face.

————————

They both agreed that Naruto should stay the night. On the SOFA of course since they had been drinking and smoking. Sasuke walked out his room with some Nike shorts and a shirt for Naruto to sleep in that Jugo had left over one day.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight beauty."

He walks back into his room and lays on his bed. He thinks back to how he was staring at Naruto tonight while the lights played over that warm, tan skin. _Sasuke Uchiha just what in the hell do you think you're doing. He's probably not even gay, right? _

Ahhh, don't you guys love a good mutual pining?


End file.
